


Early Morning Trips To The ER

by Midnite521



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Fluff and Humor, He can also be a bit of an ass, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: “Ches?” He called out softly to the room. “Chester?”Just as he was about to call out again, he jumped, his eyes widening as he heard a loud banging noise and a curse. Quickly standing up, he ran out of the room and towards the direction he’d heard the noise.





	Early Morning Trips To The ER

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea a little bit ago and decided to write it 
> 
> My 2nd Bennoda fic! Also wrote this one on zero sleep so here's to hoping there's no mistakes lmao

His mind still foggy from having just woken up, Mike blinked a few times as he checked the time on his phone- _3:34 AM_ \- sighing as he then flopped back down and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Confusion then set in afterward when he realized he was alone, looking next to him and seeing an empty space right where his boyfriend was supposed to be.

 

“Ches?” He called out softly to the room. “Chester?”

 

Just as he was about to call out again, he jumped, his eyes widening as he heard a loud banging noise and a curse. Quickly standing up, he ran out of the room and towards the direction he’d heard the noise.

 

“Ches?” He called out again, a little louder this time- worry now clouding his mind. Turning on the hallway light, he stopped when he reached the stairs and he held back a gasp as he covered his mouth. “Shit, Chester, what happened?” He asked as he hurried down the stairs to the bottom where Chester was leaning against the wall and knelt beside him, his face scrunched up in pain as he held his leg. “Are you alright?”

 

Chester shook his head before leaning it against the wall and letting out a shaky breath. “Got up because I was hungry and wanted a snack. Fucking took one wrong step and fell down the stairs and now my leg hurts really bad.” He answered before letting out a groan. “Pretty sure I broke something again.”

 

Mike let out another quiet sigh as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. “Alright...” He said under his breath. “You able to stand?” And when Chester shook his head again, he let out a ‘ _tch_ ’ sound as he pursed his lips, nodding. “Here.” He responded softly, wrapping an arm around him carefully as he slowly helped him up. “I’ll take you to the ER.”

 

Leaning against the taller man, Chester also sighed before responding in a small voice as he then hobbled over towards a chair in the living room to wait for Mike to put on his shoes. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

It was quiet for a few moments as Mike laced up his shoes. When he finished, he looked at Chester sympathetically when he noticed he wasn’t looking directly at him. Going back over to help him up, he wrapped an arm around him again before answering. “I was already up Ches, it’s alright. It’s not your fault.”

 

“This wouldn’t have happened if I actually paid attention to where I was stepping.” Chester mumbled, guilt still clear in his voice.

 

“Accidents happen, Ches. No one can get mad at you for that.” He winced as Chester let out a hiss when he accidentally put weight on his bad leg. “Do you uh...  do you want me to carry you?” He asked, half-joking but also willing to if he wanted him to. He smiled a little when Chester let out a quiet laugh.

 

“I think I’ll be okay. Thanks though.” He went quiet for a moment before scoffing a little and shaking his head, smiling. “Bet the guys’ll be amused when they see me later. ‘Oh my God dude, what happened?’ ‘Well, I kinda fell the stairs like a dumbass at 3 in the morning while trying to get something to eat.’” He joked, chuckling dryly. Mike rolled his eyes as he chuckled under his breath.

 

“If they do decide it’s broken then I get to sign your cast first right?” Mike asked in a teasing tone.

 

“Obviously.” Chester stated matter-of-factly, also rolling his eyes playfully.

 

“I’ll even carry you if you need me to.” Mike responded with a smirk. “Like this.” He said quickly- and before his boyfriend could answer him again, he quickly scooped an arm around his legs and lifted him up bridal style, being careful of his bad leg and snickering when he heard a yelp.

 

“God dammit Mike, I’m gonna kick your ass!” Chester complained, lightly smacking Mike's chest and glaring as he held back a laugh.

 

“Might be a little while before you can do that.” He replied as he continued his walk to the car and snickering again when he heard Chester mutter a quiet ‘Fuck you Shinoda’ in response.


End file.
